The present invention relates to a board game apparatus, and more particularly to a board game apparatus of the type having a designated course or a plurality of parallel playing paths provided on the board through which player owned airplane tokens move in a manner determined by both chance and skill until a specified sum of money is earned.
The type of game of the present invention is that in which a substantially flat playing board is utilized, the upper surface of which is provided with suitable representations or markings indicating a playing course which includes a plurality of airports, relatively large playing areas, and generally three parallel paths between airports representing flight paths therebetween. Each path has a different number of a plurality of effective relatively small playing areas, representing the different amounts of mileage traveled by different type airplanes relegated to each of the respective paths during the play of the game, in accordance with the rules of the game. During play, the playing pieces or tokens simulating airplanes owned by the individual players are moved through their respective flight paths as indicated by cards held and then discarded by each player in turn in accordance with a variety of situations presented by said cards, whereby each of the players, by the elements of chance and skill, tries to accumulate or earn a prescribed amount of money, e.g., $20,000.00, to be declared the winner, whereupon the game is terminated.
Many of the board games known in the prior art merely involve movement of the players' tokens through the playing path or course in a manner determined by chance in accordance with means such as dice, a dial indicator or pointer arranged to be spun and the like. The game is thus reduced to a game of chance with little skill involved. However, the present invention combines both skill and chance and presents a challenge to the players and causes them to use their skill and their intelligence in acquiring the prescribed sum of money needed to be declared the winner.